Firestorm Battle Royale
by ProfessorLugia
Summary: Ever wondered who would win in an all-out fight between Atlas and Connor? Or Jade and Roy? Well, now you can know! What's even better than that, you ask? It's that you can have a say in who you want to see fight to determine who is the most powerful pokemon in my stories! Open the story for more info. -DISCONTINUED UNTIL THE BLAZING HEARTS TRILOGY IS FINISHED!-
1. Firestorm Battle Royale Intro and Rules

**-Prof. Lugia-**

Welcome, one and all to Firestorm Battle Royale! Have you ever wondered who would win in a fight between Jade and Roy? Or perhaps Atlas and Connor? Maybe even Grovyle and Amber? Then look no further than right here! Where the contestants are decided by you, the reader! Let's begin with some of the basic rules. And this is the first time I'm taking suggestions and making one-shots based on those suggestions, so bear with me.

This first chapter/page of the story is merely a rulebook, per say, concerning the guidelines of Firestorm Battle Royale.

This is essentially a 1 on 1 deathmatch between two characters. I will be uploading them once a week between when my main stories are being written, to give you guys something to read while I am making the main ones.

Basically, here's how this goes. You, the reader/reviewer, list two pokémon from my stories, any pokémon from any story that I have written, that you want to see fight in the Review Section. This could be Connor Vs. Vulcan, Mordred Vs. Basileus, etc; Any pokémon, as long as it has a name in my stories. Sons of Arceus are exempt from the battle royale. The Battle Royale takes place in an entirely separate reality, so deaths of any of the characters and the times of their existence (Pokémon from the future) are irrelevant. And due to that irrelevance, any battles that take place in this reality have no effect in the reality in which my stories are taking place. So... yeah.

*If I haven't written the character in any of my stories, they are not able to participate in Firestorm Battle Royale. So Super Mystery Dungeon characters are exempt until I get to that line of stories.*

* * *

Before I make the battle, you can also choose a specific type of arena you want it to be in. For example, say two water-types fight. (Connor and Manaphy, for example) Then you could have the arena be an underwater colosseum or something. The same goes for anything else. It could be a jungle, a desert, a flat platform like in super smash bros., whatever! You decide! And the type of arena will affect the outcome, depending on which pokémon has an advantage in certain terrain.

* * *

To prevent personal feelings from affecting the battle (A pokemon from Team Firestorm vs. another pokemon from Team Firestorm would result in one or both pokémon holding back to refrain from hurting each other too badly), I will remove all memories related to the opponent if they know each other relatively well, so that it will be a pure fight. None of the opposing pokemon will know who the other is.

* * *

Now, the rules of the battle itself are as follows: Each pokémon may have one item with them upon entering the arena. Held item or special item, it doesn't matter. And unless it is specified by the person submitting the contestants which items they wish for the pokémon to hold, I will choose the held items. Alpha pokémon that have the ability to mega evolve can do so without a mega stone. All moves are permitted, and any strategy is fair game. Foul play is to be expected by some of the dirtier fighters (Team Skull or the Mafia Group *Snickers lightly*)

The fight continues until one pokémon is either knocked out, killed, or says that they forfeit the match. If one pokémon is rendered unable to speak, then they cannot surrender until they either regain their voice or are knocked out. Status conditions do not count as a loss, as the opponent could be cured before they are knocked out.

If an opponent loses, then they are exempt from the battle royale until the opponent that they lost against loses to another pokémon.

That being said, first come first serve! And if you submit two contestants, but one or both of them lose a fight before the scheduled match, then you must resubmit with a different pokémon.

So… good luck! At the very bottom of this page, there will be a description of the fight I am working on that includes the name of the submitter, and which pokemon are fighting, and in which arena. So choose your challengers wisely!

* * *

Here are the Lists, so you guys don't need to rack your brains to remember everything. I'll be updating as more characters are introduced. Let me know if I forgot anyone! And if there is a little star in front, it means that they're the Alpha of their species. If you're unsure what species a character is, feel free to PM me and ask! Underlined pokemon are exempt from the Battle Royale until unmarked.

 **Team Firestorm:** Connor, Vulcan, Vincent,  Atlas, Rose, Magnus, Nocturne, Mirage, Alice, Caroline, Jade, Roy, Manaphy, Dawn, Aaron

 **The Insurgo:** Grovyle, *Basileus, Dusknoir, Briar, Amber, Victini, Celebi, Lucario, *Tyranitar, Galvantula

 **Team Core:** *Quint, Maris, Lucerna, Seth

 **Team Hope:** Nashoba, Cosmo, Shinobu, Zenith

 **Big four of the Mafia:** Victor, Mordred, *Rogue, Koumori

 **Team Virus:** Nagini, Arturia, Fornax, *Larua

 **Team Veros:** Talis, Gunther, Deros

 **No Team:** Shaymin, Darkrai, Drowzee, Officer Magnezone, *Iden, Cinder, General Gengar, Hazel, Scizor, Spinda, Wynaut, Wobbuffet, Leroy, Soulburner

 **Team Charm:** *Lopunny, *Medicham, *Gardevoir

 **Wigglytuff's Guild:** Wigglytuff, Chatot, Chimecho, Loudred, Diglett, Sunflora, Dugtrio, Croagunk, Corphish, Bidoof

 **Team Skull:** Skuntank, Weezing, Crobat

 **Team Frontier:** Machoke, Breloom, *Mawile

 **Named Members of the Mafia:** Zorro, Torrent, Vitreus, Eclipse

 **Team Siren:** Cassandra, Galatia, Hydro, Narobi

 **Assassins:** Widow, Flatline

 **Team Maelstrom:** Jetsam, Neva, Valerie, Dylan

* * *

List of Arenas/possible Biomes

These are the possible arenas to choose from! If you really want a certain character to win, choose the environment that best suits them!

Standard flatland (Neutral for most fighters, primarily short grass as terrain)

Jungle (More humid, has more undergrowth, and bigger trees than forest)

Forest (Less humid, less undergrowth, and more pine trees than Jungle)

Desert (Actual Arena, with stadium and everything)

Underwater, near the ocean floor (Water-type Exclusive)

Grassland (Tall grass, like, five or six feet at some parts)

Abandoned Village (Mostly collapsed buildings, with one central three-story building)

Cave System (Lit with Ambient lighting, varies in width at most parts)

Mountain (At the peak of a mountain, in a circular area)

Snow-Covered Island

Graveyard

Real-world equivalent of the Distortion world (Gravity is all out of whack, boulders and stuff floating in the skies, rivers flowing every which way, etc;)

(If you have a specific terrain in mind, include it in fighter submission please)

* * *

Battle Currently in Progress: (Quint, Leader of Team Core) Vs. (Lopunny of Team Charm) in (Flatlands) Submitted by ( )

Next up: (Grovyle the Time Gear Thief) Vs. (Flatline the Assassin) in (Cave System) Submitted by (Onyxwhip)

Don't be shy in submitting two you want to see fight! Much Love!

-PL


	2. Mawile Vs Zorro

Battle # 1: Zorro, the Krookodile from the Pokémon Mafia /Vs./ Mawile, the Alpha Mawile from Team Raider

Arena: Desert

Held Items

Zorro- Quick Claw

Mawile- Deceit Mask

 **-Mawile-**

 _Ugh… where…?_

"Without further ado… the battle you've been waiting for…"

 _What…? Battle? Where am I?_ Mawile sat up and observed her surroundings. There was a hallway that she was collapsed in, and there was a door with light coming from underneath it in front of her. She tilted her head and called out. "Hello?"

Then the doors opened, and the light flooded in. She squinted and perked up at a strange noise… was it applause? It sounded like an entire town had gathered in one place. But how did she get here? And where was… here?

Then a strange pokémon grabbed her shoulder gently. It was a Blaziken. It looked friendly enough, so she decided to hear it out. "I will explain: You have been chosen to Participate in a Battle Royale against another randomly chosen pokémon. All moves and strategies are permitted, and you may have one item. Which item do you wish to have?"

"My deceit mask. Where is it?" _Why am I here…? This guy thinks it's not weird…_

Another pokémon stuck its head through the door. "Blaze, let's get a move on!"

"Okay. Mawile, your opponent is a Krookodile. I don't know who he is, but after this fight, you will have no memories or physical evidence. You will return to your world. And there is no need for alarm concerning your team. They will not worry."

"Uh… What? Where am I?"

"In Firestorm Battle Royale. You're the first of many. So set the bar."

"Uh… Okay. This is weird…" She put on her mask, which didn't really conceal her identity, but it could seal her opponent's move if they attack her. That was useful. And on top of that, she could mega evolve if things got dicey. Recently, Luminous Spring gave her a new type as well: Fairy. She was immune to Dragon-type moves and resistant to dark, fighting and bug. And a Krookodile… it was a ground and dark type. Shouldn't be a problem, especially since she knows Magnet rise, but she couldn't let her guard down. She had to be ready. And with that, she gathered her courage and doubt and walked out of the doors, into the light and applause.

 **-Zorro-**

 _What the-?!_ He sat up immediately and looked around at the empty hallway. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"You are participating in a battle royale against another randomly chosen pokémon." a Conkeldurr explained. That old guy came out of nowhere.

"I didn't sign up for this, bub. Take me back to wherever you took me from. _Now._ "

"This wasn't my doing. I am here merely for guidance and explaining what is going on. I cannot bring you back. Once the battler has been chosen, nothing can undo it."

"Well tell whoever chose me that I'm walking out of here. I'm not going to fight in some random battle thing after being knocked out. How did you guys even find me, anyways? And who chooses the guys?"

"I cannot say… Because I do not know. But this hallway is neverending. Unless you fight, you cannot leave."

Zorro rolled his eyes and turned back to the Conkeldurr. "What's your name?"

"Aiden. And your opponent's teacher is Blaze."

"Iden?"

"No, Aiden. With an A."

"Hmph. So what happens if I win?"

"You return home with no memories or physical evidence of this ever occurring."

"Then what's the point of this thing?"

"It is for the spectators, of course. They're curious to see if you can win."

"Alright… so what if I lose?"

"Then you return home… with no memories or physical evidence of this ever occurring. However, if you do happen to win, the spectators have cast lots on the competitors, and a portion of the proceeds will be given directly to you within a week of returning home."

"So I win prize money? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. And you may have a held item, if you so desire."

He smiled and bared his fangs. "Let's do this."

 **-3rd Person-**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… POKÉMON OF ALL AGES… THE DAY THAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HAS ARRIVED!" An Exploud stood atop a pillar that rose above the colosseum, serving as the commentator for the battle. The crowd beneath him roared with applause, and he laughed some more.

"I AM EXPLOUD, YOUR ANNOUNCER AND HOST! NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE BATTLE ROYALE BEGIN!"

The crowd went wild, pokémon standing up in their seats, applauding for the first pokémon battle Royale. "ON AIDEN'S SIDE, THE DARK POKÉMON WITH JAWS OF STEEL, THE CROOKED KROOKODILE, ZORROOOOO!"

The Krookodile walked out with a wide smile and waved at the audience, drawing in their applause by waving his arms inwards. Zorro was laughing and smiling. "Yeah! Come on, let's do this! Bring the heat!"

"AND ON BLAZE'S SIDE, THE BEAUTIFUL, YET BRUTALLY TOUGH MASCOT OF TEAM RAIDER, MAWIIILLLLE!"

More applause as the little steel and fairy type walked calmly into the arena. It was a desert biome with a few large stones dotting the arena. It was entirely made of sand up to a hundred meters deep, surrounded on all sides by an aura force field that prevented sandstorms from getting too out of hand.

Mawile and Zorro both stood ten feet apart from each other, waiting for the starting noise.

"So who are you?" Zorro sneered. "You don't even have a name."

"My name is Mawile, and I am the Alpha. Who are you?"

"I'm Zorro."

"...Very well, Zorro. May the best Pokémon win."

"Oh, I intend to."

Mawile narrowed her eyes at this pokémon, whose abrasive behavior was starting to irritate her.

"BEGIN!"

Zorro didn't waste any time, using bulk up, then bulldoze in quick succession. The sand around Mawile shifted due to the attack, so she concentrated and used magnet rise to escape the aftershock. She floated three feet off of the ground without hardly any effort, and the Krookodile's eyes widened slightly. He growled and dashed forward as his mouth was wreathed in flames. He roared and shot an incinerate attack at her. She yelped and dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the attack. It singed her mask, which wasn't good. She knew that Incinerate was dangerous and that it would destroy a held item. She landed on her feet and used fairy wind, her massive mandible shooting out the sparkling wind that hit the Krookodile with so much force that he was knocked flat on his back.

She ran forward as fast as she could and got ready to use ice fang. Her hair jaw glowed blue as the air cooled around it, and just before she could bite down, he used fire fang. His jaw flew open, and before she could lean back, he snapped down on her jaw. She shouted in pain and twisted until she was facing him, ignoring the burning pain that she was enduring as her jaw steamed from the ice and fire colliding. She charged a focus blast in her hands and shot it right into his stomach, sending him flying back. He rolled back onto his feet and shook it off. He smirked and knelt low to the ground. Before she could figure out what he was up to, he disappeared into the sand. She gasped and tried to use magnet rise, but she flinched due to the burn on her head and dropped back to the ground. Then, the ground underneath her rumbled, and she leapt to the side as the Krookodile erupted from the sand, jaws wide open. He landed on the ground and shook the sand off of him. Mawile backed away slightly and used fairy wind, but her jaw was only able to force out a weak gust that barely made him flinch. She growled and clenched her fists down as the Krookodile closed in.

Then he leapt forward in an attempt to catch her off guard. She used protect, but it was a feint charge. He smiled and waited until the barrier faded, and when it did, she was blown backwards by a Dark Pulse. She stood up slowly and shakily, while the Krookodile was barely out of breath. The burn was draining her energy. It hurt… so much. She growled and placed her hand over her chest, where her alpha mark was located. She was filled with a new burst of energy as a purple sphere of light surrounded her, and her hair split into two heads and her body grew slightly larger and more frilly.

Zorro stepped back slightly, but stared her down fearlessly once he got over his surprise. She ran forward, and at the last second, she leapt over him and took to the air with magnet rise. He used dark pulse, but she flew to the side and used sunny day. The sun overhead beat down even harder, making her sweat profusely. Zorro narrowed his eyes as Mawile continued levitating overhead. He shot another incinerate attack at her, but she used fire blast, a massive five-pillared ring of fire washing over Zorro's attack. He gasped and used dig to escape the attack as the flames turned the sand to molten glass. She continued gazing over the arena, looking for any signs of movement, until Zorro shot out of the ground behind her, ten feet into the air. He grabbed her head and threw her to the ground, then landed on top of her with his full weight.

She gasped for breath and used icy wind to push him off, both of her jaws blowing out the frigid wind at full speed. He stumbled backwards, and she used grass knot. Two blades of grass sprouted from the otherwise barren landscape, tripping him as she stood up and charged solarbeam. The intense sunlight dimmed down as she absorbed all of the light needed in less than a second, and fired the devastating blast. The pillar of pure light carved a perfect hole in the side of the arena and shot over the horizon, disappearing into the distance. When the attack was over, Zorro lowered his protect barrier and used torment, unbeknownst to Mawile.

She tried to use solarbeam again, but the attack was cancelled mid-charge. "What?!"  
Zorro took advantage of that surprise and ran forward, about to use fire fang, when suddenly her mask emitted a harsh, sharp ringing sound. Zorro continued running forward, but when he bit down, it was a regular bite attack. Mawile smirked and stood up as his teeth cracked on her iron-hard skin. "Deceit Mask… You didn't think it was just for show, right?"  
She used ice punch, freezing his stomach, then grabbed both of his arms in her two jaws. "Sorry, but this is gonna hurt." She clamped down with all of her strength, and both of his arms were crushed. He screamed in agony, then tried to bite her head, but she leaned backwards and slammed him into the ground with one of her jaws. She took a deep breath and moved forward, but suddenly Zorro vanished in a tornado of sand. **(An: Substitute)** She took a step back, then was hit from behind with a mud slap. She whirled around as the sand around the arena picked up speed.

Zorro smiled and ran around in the sandstorm, taking advantage of his darker coloration. "Hahahahaha!"  
Mawile used grass knot, but he raised his foot as her eyes flashed green, and stepped over it. He ran closer and used sand tomb, trapping her in a maelstrom of sand and creating a whirlpool effect around her. She pressed against the side of the chamber of sand as it continued to harden and solidify, and before it could completely seal her in, she used misty terrain. A massive plume of pink fog exploded straight into the air, sweeping away the sandstorm and creating a thick layer of pink, sparkling, glowing fog that washed over the ground. Zorro tilted his head and tried to swat it away. "What's this? Some girly mist? It's pink and everything! Ha!" He was about to shoot a dark pulse at Mawile, but she dashed forward with startling speed while shouting, "Sucker Punch!"

He hunched over and groaned slightly, and she used seismic toss. She grabbed his body in her jaws, leapt into the air with the help of Magnet Rise, then threw him back into the sand with so much force that a small crater was made. She landed and bit down on his neck, then threw him across the stadium. She growled and ran forward again, but the Krookodile extended his hand. "Wait…"

She paused before she attacked further, and he used low sweep, knocking her off balance with his tail. He leapt towards her, but she used stone edge as a last resort. Four sharp pillars of stone shot straight out of the sand, ripping right through his chest, suspending him in midair. He gasped and looked down at her. "H-How…" then his body went slack.

Mawile gasped and made the pillars sink back into the ground. She ran forward and shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no! That wasn't supposed to kill you!"

Then the Blaziken from before walked up to her after she was about to freak out. "Relax… He'll live. This is a separate reality."

"Oh… Okay."

Blaziken smiled and held her hand up for all to see, and the stadium went wild.

* * *

 **Although Krookodile had the upper hand in speed and attack, as well as a bigger type advantage with a wide variety of ground-type moves and fire fang to use, he was no match for Mega Mawile's stone edge attack, as well as her absolutely brutal dual-grab with her two jaws. In the end, it was an even fight, almost too close to call, but Mawile claimed the victory.**

* * *

Let me know what you guys thought with a quick Review! Let me know who you want to see fight in the battle Royale! Up next is Skuntank Vs. Mordred, submitted by AeroJester203! Look forward to it! Much Love!

-PL

P.S. my review reader is acting up, so I can only read them in the emails. If this persists, I will delete and repost the story, so don't freak out if it's gone one day, alright? Much Love.


	3. Mordred Vs Skuntank

Battle #2: Mordred, the Bisharp that runs the Pokémon Mafia Vs. Skuntank, the Chief of Team Skull, Submitted by AeroJester203

Arena: Abandoned Village

Held Items

Mordred: Metal Coat

Skuntank: Stinky Scarf

Just a Recap: Neither pokemon remembers anything about the other, as to create a fair fight.

 **-Mordred-**

 _Hm…? Was I… unconscious?_ He sat up with a jolt and immediately observed his surroundings. He was in a village… devoid of life. It was abandoned, and had been for quite a while. There were no other pokémon around that he could see or hear. Then a Conkeldurr _appeared_ behind him.

"Welcome."

Mordred slashed behind him without a second thought, but retracted his arm blade after it bounced off of the Conkeldurr's protect barrier. It yawned and smiled warmly as the barrier disappeared. "No need to be rude."

Mordred extended his arm blades and used swords dance in reply, crouching into a fighting stance. "Who are you, where am I, and how did you capture me?"

"Okay, so… I'm Aiden, you're participating in the Firestorm Battle Royale, and as for how you got here… I don't know. I didn't capture you, or anything of the sort."

"What? Battle Royale?"

"Yes. You, Mordred, have been selected to battle against another pokémon from your reality."

"I didn't ask to be selected. Take me back. I have important matters to attend to."

The Conkeldurr shook its head. "Walk all you'd like… unless you fight, you can never leave."

"Surely my group is looking for me-"

"Time does not pass here as it does for the regular world. It is similar to Marowak's Dojo. Hours here translate to minutes out there. You will not miss anything."

He groaned and tilted his head at the old pokémon. "How do I know you're not lying about me walking out of here?"

"It's the truth, and I don't see any reason to waste your time. But you're welcome to try. I will not stop you."

"...Very well. I will participate in your ridiculous challenge. Where are we fighting, and who is my opponent?"

"This is your battleground. And your opponent is a Skuntank. That is all I can say."

"A Skuntank? Hmph. This should be easy."

"Never be so sure. I am here to be your guide and-"

"I don't need a guide. I am the right hand pokémon of the one that leads the largest organization on Immanis!"

"...So be it. But be warned, this poison-type likely has moves available to counter steel-types."

"Duly noted. Now stay out of my way."

"Don't you want an item? A reviver seed, or-"

"...I'll use my metal coat."

The Conkeldurr nodded and reached into his wonder bag. A chain-mesh coat was pulled out of it, and Mordred draped it across his shoulders. "Alright… where do I go?"

"The third building on the right is the starting point."

"...Alright. When I win, what happens?"

"You return to your reality, with no memories or physical evidence of this event."

Mordred clenched his fists, but nodded. "Fine. This is a waste of time, so I'll make it quick."

 **-Skuntank-**

 _Ugh… What's this? It smells… weird._

He sat up and blinked to adjust to the dimming light. It was beginning to get dark, but it was a cloudless day. ... _Where am I?_

"Weezing, Crobat, you imbeciles better get out here if you know what's good for you!"

"Oh… I'm sorry, Skuntank. This wasn't their doing." A Blaziken leapt off of the roof of the nearest building and landed in front of him. He glared at the Blaziken and sprayed him with noxious gas, but it shook its head as the gas parted around him. "You'd better not be with Team Firestorm! I said I'd leave them alone after what happened!"

"...Are you afraid of them?"

"Not in the slightest. Half their team died, if I heard correctly. I honestly didn't mean for _that_ to happen. But I doubt they'll forgive us now… Chaw-haw-haw…"

"...I don't know what you're talking about. You are participating in Firestorm Battle Royale against a Bisharp."

"A Bisharp? Huh. Well, I would say thanks for the offer, but I don't want to lie. Chaw-haw-haw! I'll sit this one out!" Skuntank began walking away with a laugh. _He thinks I'll just fight because I woke up in some abandoned village… Hmph. Whoever came up with this prank is in for a world of hurt when I get back._

"But you can't."

Skuntank stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean, 'I can't'? I said I'm not fighting."

"You can't leave unless you fight."

Skuntank rolled his eyes and smiled. "Watch me."

He began walking until he came to a wall of thick fog not even ten feet away. He stared up at the thirty foot high cloud and walked straight into it after only a moment of hesitation. He kept going straight until it cleared up. When it did, he was… right in front of the Blaziken again.

"Bah! What's this?!"

"I said you can't leave. I mean you no harm, but your opponent wishes to win by any means necessary."

Skuntank narrowed his eyes, but growled, "Fine! Where's this punk who thinks he can mess with me?"

"Four buildings ahead, then two to the left. That marks the beginning of the battle."

"Hmph…" Skuntank grumbled under his breath the entire trip there. "Stupid ingrates… They finally evolved, and for what? Useless Crobat… the one from the Mafia's more useful than he is..."

He came to the building described. It was a massive wooden structure, two stories tall and as big as Wigglytuff's guild, easy.

"Huh. Impressive." He looked around at all of the other buildings, all of them rotted away and half-collapsed. "But what happened here?" He pressed the thought aside. "Bah. Whatever." He pushed the door open with a loud creak, and entered the darkness.

 **-3rd person-**

As Skuntank entered the building, he was unaware of Mordred crouched on a rafter above. Skuntank muttered, "So dark… Can't see a thing."

He used flamethrower to ignite a pile of wood in the center, much to Mordred's dismay. He leapt down with a thud, then stood up as Skuntank whirled around, and without skipping a beat, used flamethrower. Mordred dove to the side and used dark pulse, snuffing out the flame and blasting Skuntank backwards.

Skuntank got up in the blink of an eye and used sunny day, a ball of fire appearing several hundred meters overhead, lighting up the battleground. Skuntank growled as Mordred smiled. "Hello."

"You the punk that brought me here?"

"No. Sadly, I don't know you, but we both appear to be in the same situation. You woke up with no memories of how you got here, correct? And were told to fight if you wish to escape?"

Skuntank narrowed his eyes warily. "Yeah…"

Mordred nodded and knelt into a fighting stance, his arm blades extending with a decisive clang. "Then I have no choice but to defeat you."

Skuntank snickered. "Chaw-haw-haw… You think just 'cuz you're a steel-type, you can beat me? I'm the Chief of Team Skull!"

"And I am Mordred, commander of the Pokémon Mafia!" He raised his arms and smirked. "Good luck."

Skuntank growled, "You'll need it more than me." He opened with a flamethrower again, but Mordred smiled and used double team, using the heat ripples to make multiple duplicates. Four appeared in the rafters, while eight more surrounded him in a circle. The one to his left began, "Well, Skuntank?"

One in the rafters leapt down on top of him and leapt off, joining the other eight. "You're outmatched."

Skuntank got up and looked at all of the clones that surrounded him. "You think I'll go down that easily?"

He sprayed noxious gas in a massive circle around him, and one clone hunched over and gagged. Skuntank smiled cruelly. "Gotcha." He aimed and used fire blast, a five-pointed star of fire washing over the Bisharp. Skuntank ran forward, about to use Rock Smash as a follow-up, but Mordred lowered his protect barrier and parried the strike with his arm blades. He growled and pressed Skuntank to the wall with night slash. "You're more resourceful than I anticipated…" Skuntank struggled as Mordred's arm blade was enveloped in a dark aura and grew larger. "But this will end you. Guillotine."

He swung downwards, but Skuntank used substitute and left the doll to take the attack. He reappeared behind Mordred and used night slash, but the Bisharp was ready. He parried with his arm blades again and used mean look. Skuntank was immobilized by the menacing glare, and Mordred walked forward casually. "As long as I maintain eye contact, you're helpless."

Skuntank tried to close his eyes, but even those were stuck fast. _This is not how I lose! Not today, not ever!_

Mordred readied a rock tomb, the four pillars of stone rising around him. Skuntank couldn't turn his head, but he felt the wooden floor underneath him shake and crack as the stone pillars rose higher and higher. Mordred smiled and closed his fist. But when he did that, Skuntank's scarf sprayed noxious fluid directly at him, causing him to break eye contact when he covered his eyes. Skuntank rushed forward, escaping the rock tomb, but Mordred growled and used grass knot, two blades of grass tying themselves together right as he stepped down. He ate the floor and slid forward, and Mordred swung downwards with metal claw, his metal coat melding with his skin, powering up the move.

Skuntank rolled to the side as the blade sliced a perfect trio of trenches into the ground right where he was. He stood up and used incinerate, hoping to burn up that metal coat, but Mordred slid underneath and used brick break, slamming Skuntank into the wall. Mordred hit him again, and when Skuntank hit the wall, he vanished in a puff of mist.

Mordred snarled and backed away, and was thrown upwards when Skuntank burst from the floor, a perfect hole dug from where the Substitute doll was. Mordred crashed through the ceiling into the second story, which only had half a roof. The sun was blinding now. Skuntank ran up the stairs behind him and chuckled. "Chaw-haw-haw! I've got more tricks up my sleeve!"

Mordred nodded and wiped his lip, a small drop of blood running down his face. "So you do… I underestimated you. But I won't make that mistake again."

A massive sandstorm rolled in from the horizon, blocking out the sun, making the environment almost pitch-black, and battering Skuntank. Mordred appeared to vanish into it, disappearing like a shadow. Skuntank tried to open his eyes and get a read on the Bisharp, but this sand was blowing too hard. Much more intense than in the northern he was tackled from the side, thrown into the wall, then hit with a dark pulse.

He flew through the wall and fell two stories down to the ground below. He groaned and sat up, but Mordred landed on top of him and chuckled. "Hm-hm-hm… You can't substitute with me like this, can you?"

Mordred's arm blades elongated and absorbed the darkness around them. Skuntank's eyes widened as Mordred swung down, and he used a last-ditch effort move. Skuntank sprayed an ignitable gas around them that mixed with the swirling sand around them, then used flamethrower. Mordred gasped and leapt up, but it was too late. The entire sandstorm went up in one giant fireball.

When the flames died down and the sand stopped swirling, Mordred was hunched over Skuntank's charred body. He smiled and stood up. "Hmph… Explosion… Not bad... Not bad."

* * *

 **Although Skuntank did have a plethora of fire-type moves to choose from, as well as access to sunny day, he was simply no match for Mordred. The Steel-type had access to an instant-kill move, as well as an immunity to the absolutely intense sandstorm he conjured up. And in spite of Skuntank's last-ditch effort at using Explosion, The only reason Mordred even bled at all was because he underestimated the Chief of Team Skull in the beginning.**

* * *

Alright, let me know what you guys thought of the battle! I think Skuntank put up a pretty good fight, but it just wasn't enough once Mordred got serious. Feel free to review who you want to see battle, and what you thought of it! The support is very much appreciated! 

Up next: Arturia, the hot-tempered Haxorus from Team Virus Vs. Magnus, the foul-mouthed Tropius from Team Firestorm, Submitted by OnyxWhip! Look forward to it! Much Love!

-PL


	4. Arturia Vs Magnus

Battle #3: Arturia, the Haxorus from Team Virus Vs. Magnus, the foul-mouthed Tropius from Team Firestorm, Submitted by OnyxWhip

Arena: Standard Flatland

Held Items:

Arturia: Dragon Gem

Magnus: Tropius Bow

 **-Magnus-**

 _What…? What in the-?_

He sat up and squinted at the blinding light. "Arceus… What? Where the hell am I?"

He stood up and examined his surroundings. "A forest…? What?"

He was too shocked to register anything else right now. The last thing he remembered was…

"That f***in' hydreigon… so… Where am I now? This sure ain't the distortion world…"

"You are correct." A Blaziken landed in front of him with a thud, and he used air slash instinctively.

The Blaziken leapt to the side and held out his hand. "Pardon my intrusion…"

"For f***'s sake, don't sneak up on me! ...Who the f*** are you?"

"I'm Blaze. I'm your guide. You were chosen for Firestorm Battle Royale. You will fight one randomly selected opponent in a one-on-one match, with one held item."

"Where's my Tropius bo- oh, there it is." He felt the scarf around his neck and smirked. "So… a fight? Who am I fighting? Let's go right now!"

"Patience, patience…" The Blaziken chuckled warmly.

"F*** patience! Where's this b**** at?"

"...My, you're hot-tempered."

"You bet I am. Now tell me who I'm fighting!"

"...A Haxorus. That is all I know."

Magnus adjusted himself and stood further up. "A Haxorus? Hmph. Looks like I'll have to try this time."

He looked back at the Blaziken. "So what happens when I win?"

"You return home."

"...Whatever. Time to kick some ass."

The Blaziken laughed. "The fight isn't here, you know."

"Yeah. It's in that field, right?" He gestured to a clearing between the trees, and the Blaziken nodded. "Once you exit the forest, it will disappear. No trees will be around for miles."

"Fine. Means there's nowhere for that b**** to hide."

 **-Arturia-**

 _Ugh… What happened? Where am I? Nagini…? Fornax?_

She sat up in the somewhat dense forest and tilted her head. _Where…? I wasn't in a forest…_

"Hello."

She yelped and stood up in the blink of an eye, whirled around and used dragon claw on the pokémon behind her, but the Conkeldurr blocked it with his concrete canes. "My, my… All I said was hi."

"Where am I? Where is my team?"

"You've been chosen to participate in a Battle Royale. You are fighting a Tropius in one-on-one match, and the setting is a plain field, with no trees for miles."

"...Fine. Whatever. It's been a while since I got to fight. Nagini said Victor has someone else taking care of Team Firestorm."

"...Do you care what happens to your opponent?"

"Not in the slightest. This is a duel, correct?"

"Yes. To determine who is the stronger pokémon."

"I'm stronger than any Tropius could ever hope to be!"

"...That remains to be seen. Now, would you like a held item before you go off to battle?"

"...Yes. A Dragon Gem will do."

As the Conkeldurr handed her an item from his bag, she narrowed her eyes and looked around, observing her surroundings and thinking about her enemy. _A Tropius… I've never seen one in person before. Team Firestorm doesn't have a Tropius, and neither do any of the other teams, so I don't know how they fight… Ugh._

She moved forward and called back over her shoulder, "How will we know when to begin?"

"When you see each other. You're both hot-headed and easily provoked."

"Who are you calling hot-headed?!" She opened her mouth and was about to use dragon pulse, but the Conkeldurr chuckled. "You. Now go and win for me."

She closed her mouth and swallowed the attack. "...Fine. But I will win for me. Not… you, whoever you are."

 **-3rd person-**

As both sides of the opposition exited the forest at the same time, it vanished like an illusion, leaving nothing but barren, short grass as far as the eye could see. The sun was covered by a layer of clouds as the forest vanished. Magnus smirked and used sunny day, burning away the clouds and lighting up the battleground until it was almost blinding to look at.

Arturia glared at him and used dragon dance once, then twice, then three times. A faint red and blue glow surrounded her, and she ran forward at blazing speed. Her claws glowed blue, and she used dragon claw. Magnus caught her arm with vine whips and flipped her over his head with four more vines that sprouted from the ground, using the earth itself as a leverage point. She gasped as she was thrown several feet overhead and was blasted by a full-strength solarbeam. She felt her skin being charred as she went flying from the blast, but her tough hide took the attack well. She stood up after plowing a ten foot long trench in the ground and growled, "So… Who are you?"

"What, you've never heard of me? I'm Magnus, b****." His mouth opened wide, and a blue beam of energy fired out, splitting the air around it.

Arturia gasped and dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding the Dragon Pulse. She snarled and taunted him. "...So… you're Magnus? Can't say I've heard of you. Maybe it's because you're just that weak."

"Wha-?! I'll show you f***in' weak!" He flew forward with incredible speed, but she got into a stable stance and used rock tomb. A pillar of rock shot from the ground in the blink of an eye, and Magnus rammed full-throttle into it. She saw the stone crack from the force, and she opened her palm. Four more pillars rose from the ground and began closing in. She slowly closed her palm, willing the stones to crush this Tropius.

"Not… this time!" Magnus used leaf storm, a flurry of millions of razor-sharp leaves flying straight up out of the rock tomb, tearing the stone to shreds. Before long, they were nothing but rubble, and Magnus was standing in the center. She growled and used dragon pulse, but he deflected the attack with steel wing.

The beam of energy bounced off of the iron-hard leaves and disappeared over the horizon. She ran forward again after using dragon dance once more. Magnus braced himself, but she feinted with a punch to the face, then slid underneath his stomach. She kicked him and scratched his underbelly with her clawed feet. He shouted in pain and took to the air with one beat of his wings. She glared at him from the ground as blood dripped from his underside. He winced and used synthesis, the sunlight seeming to be absorbed into his wings. As Arturia watched, the wounds she had inflicted were healed. She wasn't really out of breath, but it was an inconvenience to her.

"Healing moves? How cheap is that?"

"Shut the f*** up! "

He used tailwind, causing the wind in the air to pick up speed. He glided in place without even beating his wings.

Arturia narrowed her eyes and used rain dance. Black clouds spewed out of her mouth and covered the sky, causing rain to fall and the wind to die down.

Magnus rolled his eyes and landed on the ground, and Arturia ran forward. Magnus seemed to move a lot slower, so this time she managed to slice off the edge of his cheek with her blades. He roared in pain and tried to retaliate with vine whips, but she dodged them all with ease. _The sunlight made him faster?_

Then, something unexpected happened. He was enveloped in the light of Dragon Dance. It was so faint that she didn't notice it until the next time she ran in to attack. He used his wings to dodge, then used grass knot, causing her to eat the dirt. He flew forward and used body slam, but she rolled to the side and kicked him away. He grunted in pain and stood up just as quickly as before. Arturia zipped forward again, this time completely catching the Tropius off guard. He reared up unusually slow, and she laughed to herself. _This is it…_

Her tusks elongated and glowed white as she readied guillotine. Just as she rammed her head into his stomach, her entire body phased through it like an illusion. She gasped and caught herself before she tripped and fell, but she was dumbfounded when the Tropius had eight of himself surrounding her.

She narrowed her eyes and used outrage. She was saving her dragon gem. **(AN: In my stories, gems can be activated at will)** Her skin glowed red and radiated so much heat that the grass around her was set ablaze, the rain turned to steam before it hit the ground, and the clones were burnt away. The real Magnus smiled and said, "Outrage, huh? Alright, let's f***in' do it."

He used outrage in retaliation, and Arturia gasped as he flew forward and hit her with a boosted vine whip. She caught it with her hand, but three more slammed her chest and sent her flying backwards. She got up and shrugged the attack off, but Magnus was still coming. She grabbed his vine whips, sliced them with her tusks, kicked him in the throat, swept his legs out from underneath him, then grabbed his head and kneed it several times before he used whirlwind to blow her away. She tumbled over the grass and stood up shakily, still disoriented after the outrage wore off. Magnus was barely standing, and in this pouring rain, there was no sunlight to help him. He wiped the blood off of his face with a vine whip and growled, "Okay… What else you got?"

She hunched over and nearly fell again, but she remained standing. "Nothing much… Until the confusion wears off…"

Magnus nodded slowly and panted as well. "Me… too…"

The rain was beginning to die down, and the clouds started parting. Magnus smiled and said, "The rain's up…"

Arturia felt her head clear up, and she dashed forward with the dragon dance boost. Magnus tried to dodge, but ended up tripping over himself. He fell to the ground, and she kicked him in the side, making him tumble across the short grass.

Then she crushed her dragon gem in her hand and slammed her foot into the ground. An earthquake shook the ground as she fired a dragon pulse into the sky. In response, a massive ball of green fire and rock blocked out the sun as it plummeted down to the earth. She raised her arms and directed it until it was to crash right on top of Magnus. The flame began igniting everything on the ground of the field, and Magnus looked up weakly as the Draco Meteor hit the ground directly on top of him and exploded.

When the flames died down, Arturia felt the strength drain out of her arms and body. She took a deep breath and took a shaky step forward. That attack took a lot out of her. But before her eyes, the Tropius stood up and growled, "Surprise, b****."

He opened his mouth and bellowed a dragon pulse. Arturia still had speed on her side, so she dodged and sprinted forward. She raised her arm to throw a punch, but all of her arm strength had vanished. That Draco meteor had been her finishing move, but the Tropius used protect right before it hit him. Now she had no strength left.

A small seed was launched from the end of one of his vines, and it spread its roots on her chest. She tried to rip it off, but within a matter of seconds it had become embedded in her skin. She growled and ran forward again, but with a piercing pain, she felt her energy being sapped by this seed as its roots grew larger, until it covered her entire chest and stomach. She tripped and fell, and Magnus shot another dragon pulse. She leapt out of the way with the last of her strength, then collapsed from the Leech Seed.

* * *

 **Even though Arturia had the upper hand in attack and defense, Magnus was able to fly, use the plain dirt ground to his advantage by growing vines, knew outrage, Dragon Pulse and Dragon Dance, and took advantage of his solar power and chlorophyll abilities in the harsh sunlight. With access to synthesis, he was able to heal his wounds early on, but was almost defeated when Arturia used rain dance, negating his speed and power boosts. What the Dragon-type didn't account for was the most feared move of all: protect.**

 **After Draco Meteor did nothing to Magnus, she was drained of all physical and special strength. That was her intended final move, and even though both pokémon fought with their all, and both were equally hot-headed, Arturia's decision to use Draco Meteor without confirming that Magnus didn't know protect cost her the victory.**

* * *

Okay, so... third battle between the two hot-heads in my stories! It was honestly really close, almost too close to call, but Magnus had a slight advantage in being able to take to the air and use the dirt ground to grow plants and stuff. Let me know what you thought of this one with a quick Review and be sure to comment who you want to see fight! Up next is Lucerna the Volcarona Vs. Atlas the Machamp, submitted by ! Look forward to it! Much Love!

-PL


	5. Lucerna Vs Atlas

Battle #4: Lucerna, the blazing Volcarona of Team Core Vs. Atlas, the four-armed powerhouse of Team Firestorm, Submitted by

Arena: Standard Flatland

Held Items

Lucerna: Heat Rock

Atlas: Machamp Belt

 **-Lucerna-**

 _Oh… This isn't good…_ She took in her surroundings very quickly. She was in a somewhat thin forest, with fairly slim trees. She sat up and propped herself against the nearest one. No pokémon in a forest could harm her, as strong as she was. She sighed and looked around further. "How did I get here…? Where is Seth? And Maris and Quint?"

"They aren't here."

She gasped and used Silver Wind on the Conkeldurr that walked out from behind the nearest tree, which looked much to thin to hide his presence to begin with. He raised his hands and threw up a protect barrier. She narrowed her eyes and growled, "Is this your doing?"

"Me? No. My name is Aiden. You have been chosen to participate in Firestorm Battle Royale."

"Firestorm? Like Team Firestorm?"

"...Perhaps. I cannot say. But you are facing a randomly selected opponent in a one-on-one battle, and their goal is to win."

"...Fight?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now we're talkin'." She smiled and hovered off of the ground with large beats of her wings. She took care not to scatter ember scales in the forest. That would be bad. The Conkeldurr pointed one of his canes at her. "Alright. You seem eager enough."

"Well, yeah… We had to go into hiding after the Pokémon Mafia took us down. Maris almost died. I've been dying to beat somebody down for a while."

"Huh. Very well. Your opponent is a Machamp. It is a safe bet to assume that he knows rock tomb and Stone Edge, and possibly smack down."

"I know. I'm extremely susceptible to rock-type moves, you think I don't have a countermeasure?"

"Ah, I'm sure you do, but I was just informing you, and making you aware."

"Thanks. You're alright, Aiden. I hope that once this is done, you can meet my team."

"Ah… You see-"

"Regardless," she continued, oblivious to the Conkeldurr's glum expression at being interrupted. "Where will we do battle?"

He pointed to her right. "Just keep headed straight that way, and you'll come to a clearing with no trees for miles. Once you leave the forest, you can't enter it again."

"Okay. I'm ready."

 **-Atlas-**

 _Oh, man… that was the best sleep I've gotten in awhile… I feel like I just used rest._

He sat up and stretched with a smile on his face. "Geez… Why do I feel so good?"

Then he looked around. "...What? Where am I?" He stood up and began walking through the thin forest. It was midday, from the looks of it, but he had to figure out where he was. And fast.

"Hello." A Blaziken stepped out from behind a tree several feet from him. He stepped back and readied a double thunderpunch. He could deliver enough electricity to match a Pikachu. This Blaziken was in for a world of hurt.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Blaze. A Blaziken."

"...And… what am I doing here?"

"You've been chosen to participate in Firestorm Battle Royale. You will face one randomly selected opponent in a one-on-one battle."

"Whoa, this is a fight?"

"...Essentially, yes."

"Thank Arceus! I've been dying to punch something! Tell me Mordred got chosen! Please! Oh, that would be the best thing ever!"

"...I don't know who Mordred is. However, I will tell you this: your opponent is a Volcarona. And a high-leveled one at that."

"Aw, what? A Volcarona? Aren't they supposed to be a borderline Son of Arceus or something?"

"They can be mistaken for a Son of Arceus, or one of the minor legendary pokémon. However, they are not."

Atlas crossed his lower arms and asked, "How did I get here, anyways? Did someone kidnap us and brainwash our memories or something?"

"You were chosen. That's all I can say."

"Alright, so after we fight, what happens?"

"You will return home."

"Alright, cool. Will I remember any of this?"

"...No."

"Figures." Atlas grumbled. "Fine. Where do I get to beat the crap out of a legendary bug-type?"

"She's not a legendary-"

"I know. It just… sounds cooler, alright?"

"...Keep walking to your left. You'll come to a clearing that spans for miles. There will be no trees around. Once you exit the forest, there will be no re-entry."

"Alright… Do I get a held item?"

"Of course."

"Then I want to keep my Machamp Belt. Just in case."

"Very well. Good luck, Atlas."

"Thanks. This is gonna be fun." He cracked his knuckles and started jogging, warming up for the fight ahead.

 **-3rd Person-**

When Atlas walked out of the forest, the trees vanished like an illusion behind him. In front of him, about thirty feet away, was a Volcarona, fluttering there. Those bug-types were a lot bigger than he'd thought. It was slightly bigger than he was, and it didn't have any visible limbs.

The Volcarona nodded slowly. "You've come to fight?"

"Yep."

"Then let us fight. I'm Lucerna."

"And I'm Atlas."

The Volcarona beat its wings with increased ferocity, and thousands of small glowing specks scattered like pollen. As soon as they touched the ground, the short grass was set ablaze. He gasped and slammed his two open palms together, making a shock wave that snuffed out the flames. He charged up a dual thunder punch and ran forward, but the Volcarona seemed to be… swaying? It was humming some sort of tune. When it was finished, it opened its eyes, a slight glow coming from them. The Volcarona flew out of the way in the blink of an eye and used flamethrower on Atlas' backside. He narrowly avoided the attack, but the white-hot flames still blistered his shoulders.

He growled and rolled out of the landing, faced the Bug-type and used rock tomb as he felt the adrenaline course through him, courtesy of guts. Four pillars of stone rose from the ground and closed in around the giant bug. He closed his fist all the way, and just before the stone pillars finished the pokémon off, they turned red hot and melted like water. His eyes widened as the Volcarona shook the molten stone off of itself and flew forward with blazing speed, cloaking itself in flames while scattering more ember powder.

Atlas used bulk up, his muscles swelling to almost double their size, then used superpower. His fists glowed white as he grabbed the Volcarona's head, canceling its flare blitz, threw it to the ground, ripped a chunk of stone straight out of the ground and slammed it into her face. It winced and used leech life, a small quill piercing his chest and spreading some draining roots inside of his skin. He felt some of his strength get sapped away by the attack, but he kept going. He used dynamicpunch on its body, but its tough exoskeleton absorbed the brunt of the impact, seeming to take his full-force attack, as well as superheat in a fraction of a second, burning his fist. He shouted in pain and used ice punch to coat that hand in ice and soothe the burning. He retreated slightly, but all around him there was fire. The entire field had been set ablaze by the Volcarona's ember scales. Lucerna was only biding time now. Even as tough as he was, he couldn't survive this heat forever.

Lucerna used sunny day, the few remaining clouds in the sky evaporated until the sun was beating down on him and intensifying the flames. Atlas rolled his eyes and used earthquake, sending five-foot-high waves of earth in every direction with a stomp of his foot. The flames were scattered in every direction, and the moist, overturned earth provided no source of fuel. The flames died down, and Lucerna used heat wave.

Atlas used wide guard in retaliation. He slammed his fists together, and a red shield surrounded him, protecting him from the wide-ranging move. He lowered the barrier and used focus blast, charging a ball of pure energy into his fist. He charged up a focus punch in his other lower hand, but Lucerna saw what was coming and used gust, whipping up a small tornado around him. He lost his footing due to the strong winds and dropped the focus blast, which exploded at his feet, sending him hurtling across the uneven terrain. Lucerna coated herself in a cloak of flames and rushed forward in a spinning motion. Atlas grunted and dove out of the way, but Lucerna used psychic as she flew past. He felt the psychic energy take hold, and his belt flashed white before dissipating the energy and using it to heal the burns on his back and hands.

Lucerna's eyes widened, and he nodded slowly. His item absorbed Psychic attacks to restore his health.

Lucerna roared and was cloaked in a blue electric aura. Atlas swayed backwards as she flew forward. The electric-type attack had caught him completely off guard. He didn't even register that he needed to block. He was sent sprawling, and Lucerna instantly charged a solarbeam. The intense sunlight died down for only a moment as the Volcarona's wings absorbed the light and shot out a pure beam of white-hot energy. He used protect to shield himself, then said, "Alright, enough of the sunlight."

He slammed his fists into the ground, and geysers of water shot up into the sky. The pillars of blue water flew straight up and transformed into pitch-black rain clouds. Lucerna tilted her head as the sun was blocked out, and Atlas stood up shakily. "There… Now let's go."

Lucerna winked and flew straight into the air, completely out of his range. He leapt up and tried to grab onto her fur, but she used double team to make illusory copies. His hands phased through her clone and he fell back to the ground. He landed on his feet and looked back at her, but she had vanished into the storm. He put his hand over his eyes in an attempt to block out the pounding rain. He felt the wind pick up around him, and before he could put up a protect barrier, the hurricane hit him with full force. He was slung into the air, pelted with debris, then slung around further. He flew above the clouds, and the Volcarona was fluttering in front of him. It grunted and used giga impact on him while he floated there helplessly. He was thrown back to the ground a couple hundred meters below, and when he landed, he made a crater that was easily ten feet across.

He groaned in pain and tried to sit up, but that fall was too much. He coughed on the raindrops that fell down his throat and laid there helplessly. Then he shook his head as the rain died down. "I can still do this…"

Then, with a brief hesitation, he unclipped his belt from around his waist. The instant energy burst he got was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He stood up and leapt up to Lucerna in the blink of an eye. She was caught off guard by his sudden speed as well. His fingers broke through her exoskeleton and gave him a handhold. He dragged her out of the air and threw her to the ground. She righted herself and used gust, but his feet dug into the ground and he crossed his arms, practically negating the attack. His skin steamed from the absolute power, but he didn't care.

Lucerna used fire blast, the five-sided pillar of fire washing over Atlas. He coated all four of his fists in ice and slammed them together, snuffing out the mighty fire-type move with a blast of cold. He leapt forward and used dynamic punch, but Lucerna used double team again, then used heat wave. He used wide guard again, and Lucerna rushed forward with flare blitz. He couldn't lower the red barrier in time, and she crashed right into him, causing an explosion. More ember scales scattered across the battlefield, now setting the earth itself on fire.

The two pokémon were now equally exhausted. Atlas felt his energy boost fading, so he put his belt back on, and Lucerna had hurt herself severely with that move. But she used sunny day again, making the soil in the field dry out. Then she seemed to be using synthesis, her wings glowing a light shade of yellow. But she chanted 'Morning Sun' and her entire body was enveloped in a brilliant golden glow.

He watched helplessly as her exhaustion faded and she flew forward with a newfound vigor. His strength was already waning, but he planted his feet and readied one final move. He opened his mouth and fired a hyper beam at point blank range. Lucerna shielded herself with her wings, but the hyper beam still did its damage. She was blasted backwards and went sprawling, her wings smoking from the pure energy. Atlas fell to his knees and hit the ground with a thud. He had no strength left. Lucerna groaned in agony, but it managed to right herself and flutter over to him. It looked down to him with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry."

She used Zen Headbutt, her head cloaked in a blue energy as she rammed into him once more, and Atlas' body went slack.

* * *

 **Analysis: Wow… This battle was a tough one. Atlas had the brute strength he needed to take on Lucerna, but her bug-typing and constant use of fire moves to wear him down was able to match it. And then she took advantage of his rain dance and used a sure-hit hurricane. After that, Atlas simply couldn't land a hit on her until he removed his restraining belt. Once he does that, he gains an unreal amount of power, but eventually that boost runs out, and he has to put it back on, or risk burning his body up. Then Lucerna used Morning Sun, and that was it. Atlas has no access to any healing moves other than rest, and Lucerna knew after one psychic attack what his item did. In the end, Lucerna claimed Victory due to her speed, typing and healing move.**

* * *

Okay, I know Volcarona isn't a legendary pokemon. I've got a funny story, actually. For about six months after Pokémon Black and White came out, I thought it was a legendary, and the only legendary pokemon that was able to evolve from a pre-evolution.

I mean, it kind of fits the bill for being a legendary, minus the stats, but ember scales making a sea of fire is mentioned in almost all of its pokedex entries, and Atlas simply wasn't resistant to fire. If Lucerna didn't win this one, then that would be undermining the awesomeness of the amazing bug-type.

Let me know what you guys thought with a quick review, and be sure to list who you want to see fight next! I've got three more battles lined up after this one so far! Up next is Spinda Vs. Drowzee on a mountain, submitted by AeroJester203! Much love!

-PL


	6. Spinda Vs Drowzee

Battle #5: Spinda, the owner of Spinda's Café Vs. Drowzee, the crook turned good, submitted by AeroJester203

Arena: Mountain

Held Items

Spinda: Shell Bell

Drowzee: Drowzee Tie

 **-Spinda-**

 _Hmmm…? Goodness me, what is this place?_ He sat up on a flat section of stone overlooking a steep drop below. He was on a mountain. A dangerous place for him. He crawled away from the ledge and propped himself against the nearest boulder. He rubbed his forehead and looked out over the mountain range in front of him. "My, my… I know I have a drinking problem, but this is all kinds of weird…"

"Hello."

His eyes widened as a Blaziken climbed up the cliffside. He tilted his head and stood up shakily. "Who are you? More importantly, who's taking care of my business?!"

"It's alright, Spinda. My name is Blaze. You have been chosen to participate in Firestorm Battle Royale. This is your selected biome. You will fight another randomly chosen pokémon in a one-on-one battle."

"Oh? A fight? Now, I don't know who told you that I like to fight, but I promise you…" He stumbled and fell over, but continued, "I am a humble businessman."

"Ah, yes… I believe you. However, this was not my doing. And this mountain is enchanted. Unless you fight, you cannot leave."

Spinda placed a hand on his forehead again and arched an eyebrow at the Blaziken. "Oh my… I must be hallucinating… Why on earth would anyone wish to see me fight anyone?"

"I don't know. However, I promise you, this is real."

"Ugh… Fine. I will participate. This will be the most fun I've had since Team Firestorm stopped coming in for their daily drinks."

"...Very well. What item would you like?"

"I already have it right here." Spinda placed a hand over his shell bell on a string tied around his neck. "But what pokémon am I facing?"

"A Drowzee. He is fairly high-leveled. He is powerful, but is unable to evolve at Luminous Springs."

"Aw, I feel bad for him… But then again, it's not like _I_ know what evolution is like…" He bit back a laugh and stood up again. He did a salute and grinned. "Tell me where to go, master Blaze, sir."

The Blaziken suppressed a smile. "I will bring you to the peak. It would be a shame if you were to fall before the fight had even begun."

Spinda grinned some more and sat back down. "Very well… Oh, this is nice… it's like my own chauffeur!"

Blaze sighed and picked him up like a baby, and leapt up the side of the mountain.

 **-Drowzee-**

*Sniff*

 _Hm? What…?_

*Sniff sniff*

 _Okay… something's wrong. This place smells weird._ He opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a mountain. He narrowed his eyes and reached out with psychic. This looked like Mt. Travail, but something was off…

"Yeah… Definitely wrong. Where am I?" He stood up and walked over to the nearest cliffside. He was high up. So high that the clouds rolled only twenty feet over his head. He sat back down and rested his chin on his hand. "Okay… Think, Drowzee… It wasn't the police… It wasn't Team Firestorm. Last I heard they were on the run from something."

"Excuse me, Drowzee…"

He wheeled around and used psychic on the Conkeldurr that appeared, but he tapped his headband and smiled warmly. "Protects me from psychic-type moves."

"...Who are you? You're not with the police, right?"

"No, no… My name is Aiden, and, actually, I'm here to tell you where you are."

Drowzee gasped and nodded rapidly. "Yes… please. Tell me what I'm doing here."

"You have been selected to participate in Firestorm Battle Royale."

"Firestorm? Like Team Firestorm?"

"No. I don't know who they are. This has nothing to do with who you described."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"In this battle Royale, you are pitted one-on-one against a randomly selected opponent. You do not know them, nor they you."

"Uh-huh… What pokémon is it?"

"It is a Spinda."

"Huh? A Spinda? I've never seen one in person before."

"He is strong, and their movements are sporadic and unpredictable. Keep your guard up."

"W-wait a minute! I never said I'd fight! I've been keeping my nose clean for over a year and a half!"

"Don't worry. This is a fight that is strictly off the books."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Then you cannot leave. This mountain is enchanted to prevent access in or out until the current battle is complete."

"And that would mean…?"

"One of the opponents is beaten unconscious or is killed."

"Oh. Ah… I don't think I want to do this. Thanks anyways." He waved and began walking, but the Conkeldurr shook its head. "You can't leave. And it's not that I won't let you… You literally can't."

Drowzee groaned and turned around again. "Fine. Let's just settle this so I can go home." He looked up at the peak and whistled. "So I take it that's where we're fighting?"

"Correct." the Conkeldurr nodded, and Drowzee closed his eyes and began humming. He felt the air around him condense, and when he opened his eyes, he was on the peak of the mountain. **(AN: They can learn teleport in Gen I, via TM)**

 **-3rd Person-**

The Spinda stumbled backwards in shock at the sudden appearance of the yellow psychic-type, then fell over. It grinned and sat up. "Oh, you scared me! Ha-ha-ha!"

Drowzee narrowed his eyes and said, "So… when do we fight?"

"I don't know… but I'll just tell you now…" The Spinda rolled onto its stomach and propped its head up with its arms while kicking its feet in the air. "I don't plan on losing."

Drowzee grunted once and said, "So… begin?"

"Begin." Spinda confirmed.

Drowzee led with a psybeam, the pure beam of psychic energy shot towards the prone pokémon. Spinda laughed and stood up, leaping out of the way in the blink of an eye. Drowzee gasped at its sudden speed, until it tripped and fell, tumbling several feet along the stone ground before grabbing the sides of his head.

"Oh… That hurt."

Drowzee laughed and grabbed hold of the normal-type with psychic. He held Spinda in place while he charged up a Zen-headbutt and ran straight forward. Spinda struggled against the psychic hold, and just before Drowzee hit him, Spinda broke out of the psychic and stumbled to the side. Drowzee tried to readjust his trajectory, but Spinda used low sweep, sending Drowzee sprawling.

Then Drowzee's bow activated. It emitted a gentle melody of notes similar to lullaby. Drowzee had Insomnia as one of his abilities, so he was fine. He watched and waited for Spinda to collapse, but much to his surprise, he tottered forward and blinked once before placing a hand on his chest. "Oh, yeah! I copied your ability! I forgot for a minute."

Drowzee growled and used psyshock, a blue ball of energy materializing around Spinda and imploding. Spinda was blasted backwards, but when he rolled out of the impact, aside from shaking his head a couple times, the normal-type was unaffected. Drowzee used psychic again, but Spinda's swirly eyes glowed blue, and a protective psychic barrier nullified Drowzee's psychic.

Spinda casually tottered up to him and said, "Hey, Drowzee… Can I tell you a secret? Well, actually I want to ask you a question. But can I please?"

Drowzee narrowed his eyes warily, but as Spinda drew closer, he began. "So… did you know… that pokémon… don't wear pants?"

"...What?"

Spinda twirled on one foot and slammed Drowzee so hard with his fist that the psychic-type was thrown to the ground.

"That was like a secret and a question all in one, actually!"

Drowzee shook off the attack and stood up. "Okay… you're strange."

Spinda shrugged and drifted from side to side slowly as he walked forward. "Um… Drowzee…"

"No."

"Pleeeease! I want to tell you a secret!"

"No! I'm not falling for it again!"

Then the Spinda vanished in a poof of smoke, and the real spinda landed on the back of his head. "The secret this time is that my drinks are amazing!"

"What drinks?"

Spinda's smile faded instantly. "...You've never heard of my drinks?"

"Nope."

"You've… never heard of my café?!"

"Uh… No…"

Spinda's fist was enveloped in a black energy as he grabbed Drowzee's bow and ripped it off of his neck. "Thiiief~!"

"Hey! Give it back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

Then Spinda held it in the air and began shaking his butt. "Nya-nya-nya! You can't catch-!" Then he fell over and dropped the bow. Drowzee ran forward and tried to scoop it up, but Spinda used baton pass to swap their positions. Drowzee was lying on the ground while Spinda scooped up the bow again. "Hee-hee! Got it!"

Drowzee growled and stood up again. Spinda's smile lessened. "What…? Aren't you having fun?"

"What? No! This is supposed to be a fight!"

"Nah. That's not my style."

"What do you mean it's not- hey!"

Spinda was holding the bow above his head and was winding his arm back, looking like he was about to throw it. Drowzee rolled his eyes and used teleport again to get the drop on Spinda. The normal-type tripped on his own feet again and rolled backwards at least twice. Drowzee tried to grab the item from him, but Spinda shoved his feet in Drowzee's face, pushing him backwards. "No!"

Drowzee groaned and cursed whoever put him in this 'battle' with this idiot. "Just give me my bow back!"

"Say please!"

" _Please_ give me my bow back!"

Spinda froze in place and nodded slowly. "Okay." He handed the bow back to Drowzee, and when he finally refitted it to his neck, Spinda was spinning on one foot in circles around Drowzee. Spinda was giggling uncontrollably as Drowzee became confused. His vision became rapidly distorted in spite of himself, and he fell to the ground, making sure not to move from his spot. Spinda teetered up to him and laid down next to him. "So… Rough day, huh?"

"Are you kidding right now?"

"Honestly, I told you I didn't plan on losing."

"...Yeah, but I'm not losing to a top-heavy pokémon with swirls for eyes!"

Spinda shook his head and stood up again. "...What… did you say?" Spinda clapped his hands, and Drowzee's confusion wore off. He stood up, and Spinda's expression was that of absolute rage. "Nobody… has ever made fun of my eyes!"

Drowzee shrugged and smirked smugly. "What're you gonna do? All you've done is trip me up and make me dizzy!"

Spinda growled and dashed forward with unreal speed before Drowzee could use psystrike, and hit him right in the gut. Drowzee hunched over and gasped for breath, and Spinda used low sweep. Drowzee's feet were swept clean out from underneath him, and Spinda used shadow ball. The orb of shadowy energy hit his stomach and exploded. Drowzee shouted in pain, and Spinda used water pulse. His mouth opened slightly, and a small ring of water shot out and expanded until it was a massive circle of water that enveloped Drowzee and almost threw him over the cliffside. Drowzee coughed up water and stood up shakily. He fired a psybeam from his eyes, but Spinda tripped over his own feet and fell beneath the attack on accident.

Drowzee went to use Dazzling gleam, but Spinda dashed forward with sucker punch again and Drowzee fell to the ground. Spinda followed up with a hyper voice attack. He opened his mouth, and blue rings of pure vocal energy erupted forth, shattering the stone around Drowzee and making him pass out from the sheer volume and force of the attack.

* * *

 **Analysis: Okay, this one was weird. Drowzee and Spinda were both completely different styles of fighting. Spinda was a joking, clumsy and goofy pokémon that just wanted to have fun. Drowzee just wanted to go home. And due to Spinda's sporadic movements, Drowzee didn't anticipate that Spinda would have the coordination to land many of the attacks that he did. When Drowzee made fun of Spinda's eyes, Spinda went on a rampage, actually _fighting_ towards the end. All in all, Drowzee completely and utterly underestimated Spinda the entire time just because of his goofy nature, and that cost him the victory.**

* * *

Okay, so this fight was submitted by AeroJester203 for funs and giggles, I think. I don't know. It was a fun battle to write, nonetheless. I made Spinda out as a somewhat immature pokémon that was clumsy and underestimated. Should Drowzee have won? Did I capture Spinda's personality relatively well? Let me know what you guys think about it in a Review or PM, and be sure to submit those that you want to see battle! Much Love!

Up next is Nagini of Team Virus Vs. Rose of Team Firestorm in a Swamp Biome, submitted by Onyxwhip! Look forward to it!

-PL


	7. Nagini Vs Rose

Battle #6: Nagini, the Seviper from Team Virus, Vs. Rose, the Dragonair from Team Firestorm, Submitted by OnyxWhip.

Arena: Swamp Biome

Held Items:

Nagini - Seviper Bow

Rose - Dragon Sash

 **-Rose-**

 _Urgh… Arceus, that hurt… Wasn't… Vulcan?_ She opened her eyes to the sound of bug-types buzzing throughout the wet marshlands that she was passed out in.

"Vulcan? Connor?" She snaked forward and dove into the shallow water of the marsh. She kept her head above the water and looked around swiftly. "What is this place…?"

"This is Firestorm Battle Royale."

With a yelp, Rose used thunderbolt on the Blaziken that dropped from the trees, making a good-sized splash. It held its hand out and blocked the attack with a protect barrier. It seemed annoyed as it said, "Every time…"

"Who are you? What is this place?"

"My name is Blaze. I'm a Blaziken."

"Uh-huh… Listen, I was in the middle of an important battle while trying to rescue Vulcan. So I'll just be going…"

"I wouldn't advise that."

"Why not?"

"Because this is Firestorm Battle Royale. An enchanted biome that summons two randomly selected pokémon to battle until one falls."

"What? Why was I chosen?"

"I don't know. But now that you're here, it is my job to warn you of what will come."

She narrowed her eyes, but the Blaziken smiled warmly. "Your opponent is a Seviper. And he is dangerous."

"Alright… Serpent Vs. serpent? Seems kind of unfair, since Seviper have tail blades. ...Now I kinda wish I evolved."

"Before you begin, do you wish to have a held item?"

"Of course. I want my Dragon Sash, please!"

Her item materialized around her neck, and she sighed. "Alright… But what about my team?"

"They will not be aware of your absence. Time here is similar to Marowak's Dojo. What is hours in here translates to minutes out there."

"And what exactly is 'in here'?"

"It is the terrain chosen for the Firestorm Battle Royale."

She rolled her eyes and moved slightly closer to him. "Am I dreaming?"

He chuckled warmly and shook his head. "No, no… Nothing like that. This is every bit as real as you are."

"Oh. Okay. Well… Let's get this over with. My team is in trouble, and they need me!"

He seemed to tear up for a moment, but smiled at the same time, so she dismissed it. "Of course. I will direct you to the battleground."

 **-Nagini-**

 _Gak!_ He coughed up water as he regained consciousness and flailed about. "GAH! What is the meaning of this?!"

He looked around at the foresty marsh in every direction as his head broke the surface of the water, with low, swamp-growing trees dotting the landscape, blocking out the sun, and he sunk into the water until only his head was above the surface.

 _Where is this place? Master Victor will not be pleased…_

He slithered forward and came to a deep patch. He gasped and swam past it until he could touch the bottom again. "Hello! I would not advise attacking me!"

"I never intended to do anything of the sort."

Nagini gasped and used flamethrower on the source of the sound, but a single pillar of stone shot up from the ground in the blink of an eye, blocking the attack. Nagini snarled and used coil, and a Conkeldurr hobbled out from behind the pillar. "Excuse you… I thought that you were less trigger-happy than most of the others."

"Well, you thought wron- what others?"

"You have been chosen to fight in Firestorm Battle Royale."

"Like Team Firestorm?"

"I don't know who that is, nor do I care. This name is completely coincidental. Now, may I explain the guidelines for this?"

"This is nonsense, is what this is. Take me back to my group! We are in an important time of planning!"

"I can't. Because I didn't bring you here."

"Then who did?"

"I do not know. I am here only to act as your guide, and your advisor, warning you about what type of pokémon you will be facing, and what to expect."

"...Fine! I don't want to, but I will hear you out. Only because I do not know where I am."

"I believe that you will be more inclined to once I tell you this… That the Dragonair you are facing… Is a member of Team Firestorm."

His eyes widened for a moment before he snapped back, "You're lying. Nowhere in my master's files does it say that there is a Dragonair! And you said that you don't know who they are!"

"I don't. I just know that the Dragonair is a part of that team."

"Then… If it is, then it must be destroyed!"

"It is a female, too."

"Shut it. I will take care of this new member myself. Then my master will be greatly pleased!" Then he paused. _What about the assassins…? Will they be angry with us if I do this?_

He shook his head of any doubt and slithered over to the Conkeldurr. "Take me to where the pokémon is."

"Very well."

 **-3rd Person-**

As Rose and Nagini were guided by their respective mentors/advisors, they came to a small clearing with no tree cover. It was a cloudless day, and the sun was directly overhead. The water was still over two feet deep, but it wasn't a problem for either pokémon, each one being thirteen feet and eight feet long. Nagini came to the clearing first, and when he looked back, the Conkeldurr had vanished.

"Figures…" He rolled his eyes and moved closer to the clearing. Then, a Dragonair appeared from the water, shaking the droplets off of its head and back. She smiled warmly and said, "Hello… Are you here to fight?"

"Yes."

"Then let us fight, shall we?"

Nagini smirked and began with a sludge wave. He sunk into the water and spewed poison all around him, then thrashed in the water until a massive wave of gunk formed in a matter of seconds. Rose gasped and used thunderbolt to blast apart the poison. The droplets rained from the air, contaminating the water all around them and killing all of the plants within a hundred yards.

Rose glowed with a slight white hue and dove into the water. Nagini narrowed his eyes, expecting her to come up gasping for air. What surprised him was the fact that she erupted from the water behind him and used dragon breath. He grunted and used poison tail, his tail blade slicing a good section of skin off of her back. She shouted in pain and retreated into the water. He whirled around and used sunny day. The sun overhead burned even brighter, making the water levels recede until it was less than a foot deep. He only had to wait the Dragonair out now. With the poison in his tail, she only had a matter of minutes to live.

Then, before he could dodge, he was hit by a thunder wave. He shuddered uncontrollably, and the Dragonair used dragon tail to send him flying out of the water. Then it flew out of the water, used dragon rush to slam him back into the water, and followed up with a Dragon Pulse. He threw up a protect barrier and lunged forward, the barrier staying in front of him until the Dragon Pulse stopped. Then he bared his fangs and used poison fang. Rose shifted her body to avoid the attack, then used wrap. She coiled around him tightly, pinning down his head and tail. "I can breathe underwater, and I have safeguard. You can't beat me!"  
Nagini held his breath as she forced his head under the water, then smiled cruelly and used dig. He burrowed into the moist mud and plowed through it like it was air.

Rose's head was being bashed against the mud as he swam through the marsh, then he followed up with a dragon tail. His lower half was coated in the blue hue of dragon energy, making Rose shout in pain and retreat. **(AN: Why dragon-type moves are super effective against other dragon-types: Dragon Energy)** Then he used sludge bomb, hocking up a ball of purple gunk that he hurled at her. She yelped and tried to dodge to the side, but he used glare, making her freeze in place. She was hit head-on by the attack, and it knocked her back into the water.

He darted forward and went to use poison tail again, but just before the attack could connect, she fired a thunderbolt at him, blasting him backwards. He crashed through the water, and Rose used water pulse, a massive ring of liquid coming at him. He gasped and used substitute, then dashed behind her in the blink of an eye. He used dragon tail on her now exposed backside that already had a good-sized gash on it, but her body glowed white and she vanished into the water.

"What?!"

Then she burst from the water directly in front of him not even a moment later while using Dragon Rush. He got the wind knocked out of him, but he managed to land a strike on her side with his tail blade. She gasped in pain and glared at him as he charged up a sludge bomb. She used thunder wave, then looked at the injuries on her. "You know these are going to scar, right? I mean, seriously!"

He stared at her wordlessly, unable to do anything other than move his eyes. Then she opened her mouth, and his eyes widened as a sphere of red energy began condensing.

He tried to break free of the Paralysis, but before he could move, the hyper beam was launched, parting the water in front of the Dragonair. The beam of pure energy washed over him, and he felt his entire body being eradicated.

* * *

 **Analysis: This was one of the toughest battles for me to write so far. Mainly because neither pokémon really had any moves that did huge damage to the other, besides Rose's hyper beam. Back to the Analysis: While Nagini did know how to fight and had access to plenty of poison-type moves, Rose had used safeguard just after the sludge wave, so Nagini couldn't wait her out in that regard. Plus, Dragonair are more suited to watery environments than Seviper are, in my opinion. Nagini didn't anticipate that Rose had used safeguard, so he expected an easy win as long as he could wait her out. That was his downfall. He didn't give it everything he had, in regard to hard-hitting moves. Rose, on the other hand, was able to traverse the water with unreal speed, breathe in the swampy water, and use it to conceal her position.**

* * *

Okay guys! This was really one of the hardest battles for me to write, no joke! Making two serpents fight in this style is harder than it looks! And also, I didn't make Rose win just because she was a member of Team Firestorm. I've already proven with Atlas Vs. Lucerna that I am not bias toward certain teams. It's just that Dragonair are more suited to water-oriented combat. So… yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed! I know it was a bit of a brief battle, but I don't know how to make it longer without dragging it out and making it feel like filler. Go ahead and leave any questions, comments, concerns, or future battle submissions in the form of a review or PM!

Up next is Victor Vs. Amber (Charizard) in flatlands, submitted by Onyxwhip! This one is not one to be missed! I haven't shown much of Victor or Amber's fighting skills yet, so this will be one to remember! Much Love!

-PL


	8. Victor Vs Amber

Battle #7: Victor the Honchkrow, Head of the Pokémon Mafia, Vs. Amber the Charizard, Leader of the Insurgo

Terrain: Standard Flatland

Held Items:

Victor - Sky Gem

Amber - Power Herb

 **-Victor-**

He awoke with a start. A Conkeldurr was standing next to him, seeming to be laughing to himself. "Certainly took you long enough to come around."

"Gah!" Victor took to the air and used haze, spewing a black cloud of mist throughout the forest he was located in. How did he get here?

He saw the Conkeldurr hobble through the haze, completely unaffected. "Alright, listen… I know this is strange… But you need to hear me out."

"Why have you captured me? Where am I?"

"You've been chosen to participate in Firestorm Battle Royale."

Victor snarled at that name. "Firestorm… How did they bring me here? They should be at the great mountain range!"

"Team Firestorm? I'm sorry to disappoint, but they did not do this. It is merely the name of the event."

"Regardless, I have an organization to run. So I demand that you release me at once!"

The Conkeldurr smiled and said, "I'm not stopping you. But the forces at hand are bigger than any of us."

"What do you mean?" Victor glared at the fighting-type, and it replied, "There is a psychic incantation cast over this place. It prevents any pokémon from entering or exiting until the battle is complete."

"...Don't tell me I have to battle you?"

"Me? Oh, goodness, no! Your opponent is a Charizard."

"Iden? Or Vulcan?"

"Neither. I do not know its name. However, I can guarantee that you've never faced a more powerful opponent."

Victor scoffed and said, "Don't think for one second that just because I have others do the work for me, I can't defend myself! I am not the head of the Mafia for no reason!"

"I never questioned you in that regard. And my name is Aiden. I'm surprised you didn't ask who I was."

"Oh, you do not concern me. Where is my opponent?"

"...Just over there," The Conkeldurr scowled and hefted one of his canes, pointing to the nearest clearing. "The field you are about to enter is enchanted. Once you exit the forest, it will vanish like a mirage. Then there will be nothing but open, barren land for as far as the eye can see."

"Very well. It's honestly been so long since I've gotten to cut loose. I simply don't get out like I used to." Victor smirked and landed on the ground. "But what will happen when I win?"

"Then you will be returned home."

"That's it? No prizes? No spoils of battle?"

"No. This is merely for sport, and for entertainment."

"Entertainment?!" Victor exclaimed. "Ha!"

 _How ironic… I know what that's like in my arena. Vulcan was put in there at one point. Regardless, this will be fun. Against a charizard, nonetheless… This is marvelous. I doubt I'll have to even use my final resort._

 **-Amber-**

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. _This is different…_ She could feel it in the air: Mystery Dungeon. But it wasn't the same… It was as if-

"Time is slowed down in the confines of this arena." a Blaziken leapt from the trees and landed in front of her. She set her fists ablaze and attempted to transform into a human, but the Blaziken wagged his finger. "Nope. No transforming for any creature other than Smeargle, Mew and Ditto."

"What? How did you-"

"It's not me, dearie. It's this place. The arena of Firestorm Battle Royale. It's got some rules in place. One, your temporal powers are being suppressed until the battle is over. Two, your aura powers in general don't work. No incantations, teleporting, transforming, or anything."

"Then why am I not a human?"

"Because you've been a Charizard more often than not. And a strange-colored one, nonetheless. Black and red… I like it better than the orange and blue coloration, personally."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So… who is my opponent? And what exactly is this place?"

"Your opponent is a Honchkrow. A very powerful and resourceful one. He will not fall as easily as most flying-types. You need to be careful. And as for this place-"

"Will I be returned to my group no matter the outcome?"

"Yes."

"Judging by the flow of time in this area, I presume that no time will have passed in my world. And since this is a separate reality, even if I am 'killed', I will be unharmed upon my return, and most likely have no memories of this encounter."

"My, my… You're certainly perceptive, aren't you? Well, I guess it comes with being a Temporal Guardian."

Her eyes widened, and the Blaziken laughed. "Yeah, I know everything about the challengers. You're lucky you got me, and not Aiden. He's a grouch most of the time. And he always gets the more sinister of the two challengers for some reason."

Amber sighed and looked around further. "So where do I battle this Honchkrow?"

"Directly that way," The Blaziken pointed to her right. "Once you reach a large clearing, the battle will commence, and the forest will disappear."

"And be replaced by what?"

"Plains. It is a flatland."

"Alright. I suppose I could battle this once. There's certainly no harm in it."

 **-3rd Person-**

Amber and Victor both came to the clearing at the same moment. All at once, the forest behind them vanished into thin air and was replaced by grass, like a mirage. Amber stepped forward and superheated her skin, igniting the short plant life all around her. Victor smiled and said, "Welcome! I am Victor, bringer of Night, head of the Pokémon Mafia. I'll spare you any further formalities, Charizard. Now tell me, what is your name? I would be unsporting to fight an opponent without knowing their name."

"If you insist, I am Amber, the First Temporal Guardian, head of the Insurgo, servant of the Lord of Time, Dialga!"

Victor chuckled and placed his head in his wing. "Hm-hm-hm-ha-ha! Oh, that was a marvelous introduction! But enough talk. We have been brought here to fight, correct? That is what I plan to do!"

"So when do we begin? There isn't exactly a pokémon in charge."

"How about you count down from three? That seems fair enough."

Amber smiled and replied, "Very well. Three…"

Victor got lower to the ground as she counted down. "Two…"

Amber readied a flamethrower in the back of her throat. "One… Go!"

The gem around Victor's neck flashed white, and he zoomed forward across the ground with unexpected speed and agility. Amber bellowed a flamethrower at him after getting over her surprise, but he glided around it and used Drill Peck. He began spinning rapidly as his body was surrounded in a white glow and his beak sprouted a glowing extension, and Amber dodged to the side using her wings, narrowly avoiding the attack. Victor took to the air and used mirror move. He opened his beak, and a column of white-hot flame poured out towards Amber.

She crossed her arms and superheated her skin, almost negating the searing flames as they burned the ground around her. Once the attack was over, she took to the air with a beat of her wings. Victor snarled and used Night Slash, but she caught his wing mid-swing by using seismic toss. She grappled his wings, held him to her chest, superheated her skin, charring his back, and dove straight into the ground. At the last second, she let go of him and kicked him into the ground with so much force that it shook the grass for several meters. He grunted and stood up shakily as Amber strode forward. "I do not plan to lose to the leader of the largest Criminal Organization in history!"

Then he vanished in a puff of smoke. Amber gasped and turned around, but it was too late. Victor used dark pulse, the waves of pure malevolent thought shooting from his eyes, sending her flying backwards and tumbling through the grass. He followed up with Thunder Wave. His eyes sparked momentarily, and she was paralyzed from the neck down, only able to move her eyes and mouth. She watched helplessly as he charged up a sky entire body was enveloped in a white glow as he rushed forward at blinding speed. She fought the paralysis, trying to break free in time, but he was getting closer. Then she used all of her strength to wrap her wings around herself like a cocoon and use steel wing. Victor crashed into the iron-hard wings at the last second, and Amber used fire fang. Victor's crystal flashed white again, and he narrowly avoided the attack by taking to the air in a blur of motion.

"How is he so fast?!"

"A Sky Gem, darling! It boosts my speed!"

"Ah. That explains it." Amber used heat wave, superheating the air of the battlefield, like a giant oven. Victor gasped for air as the heat sucked the oxygen from him, and he fell to the ground after nearly passing out. Amber flew forward and used slash, but Victor blocked it with steel wing and used confuse ray. Amber diverted her gaze, but Victor used sucker punch on her stomach, then uppercutted her with feint attack.

She stumbled backwards, and he used wing attack, battering her with his hardened wings repeatedly until she stomped the ground and used rock tomb. Victor gasped and flew straight up, narrowly avoiding the four pillars of stone clamping down behind him. Amber flew after him, but he turned to face her in mid-air and used night slash. His wing drew in the light around them and turned it into pitch-black energy, and he slashed across her chest, knocking her out of the sky. He dove down after her and used feint attack repeatedly as she was falling, hindering her from regaining control of her flight.

She growled and used dragon tail, coating her tail in a pure white glow, then slamming it into Victor, sending him flying across the battlefield. She used earthquake as she landed to soften the dirt around her and damage Victor at the same time. She rolled onto her back after crash-landing in the dirt, breathing heavily. This Honchkrow really was as resourceful as the Blaziken had said.

Victor stood up shakily and took a deep breath. "I won't lose like this…" He glided close enough to Amber for her to be in earshot, then opened his beak and used perish song. Red waves of energy spewed across the uneven terrain, all of the grass in its wake wilting instantaneously. Amber gasped and covered her ears just before it reached her. Victor snarled and flew forward again, but shouted in pain and crashed into the ground. His wing had been fractured by that Dragon Tail.

His eyes widened as Amber stood up and walked forward while covering her ears. "Honestly Victor… I didn't expect you to use that move. Granted, this is a fight to the finish, and you're immune to your own perish song, but still…"

"I am not losing to you!" He took a step forward, but Amber twirled around and used fire spin. A circle of flames surrounded him on all sides, and he looked around frantically. He couldn't fly, and this heat would incapacitate him in a matter of moments. Amber strode through the flames, completely unaffected, and said, "Give up. You've lost."

"Never." He crouched low to the ground and used hyper beam. The ball of red energy condensed in his mouth so quickly that Amber barely had time to process it before it was launched. Amber used protect at the last possible moment, and the Hyper beam was deflected harmlessly off of it. Victor collapsed to the ground due to the aftershock and the heat, and Amber looked down at him with pity. "I will not kill you… Not while you are helpless."

She hit the back of his his head with a held back thunder punch and knocked him out cold.

* * *

Analysis: Okay… So this one was probably one of the more anticipated fights, due to it being the head of the Insurgo Vs. The Head of the Mafia and all that, so I will give it to you straight: Amber very well could have lost. A split moment sooner, and that Hyper Beam would have gotten her. And Victor could have dodged her Dragon Tail if he had paid a little more attention. However, even in spite of all of this, Amber beat him by a hair. They were both equally exhausted, but Victor, due to being a bird-resembling flying-type, was slightly more fragile than the borderline Dragon pokémon, and as such, Amber was able to muster enough strength to win.

* * *

Alright guys, sorry for the delayed posting! This battle was extremely tough for me to write, because I had Major writer's' block with a capital M for like two weeks!

I hope you guys had a marvelous Valentine's day with your significant other, or rocked being single, like me! *Laughs nervously*

As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this battle! Feel free to leave any questions, comments or concerns in the form of a Review or PM! Up next is Quint of Team Core Vs. Lopunny of Team Charm in the Flatlands! If you want to see two others battle it out, post it in the reviews section after consulting the guidelines in the first chapter! Much Love!  
-PL


	9. Lopunny Vs Quint

Battle #8: Lopunny of Team Charm Vs. Quint of Team Core

Terrain: Standard Flatland

Held Items:

Lopunny: Choice Specs

Quint: Perish Torc

 **-Lopunny-**

"Medicham? Gardevoir?" She sat up after what felt like a really strange dream. Where was she? It was a forest with tightly packed trees, almost like a jungle. But the air was dry…

"Helloooo?" she called out with a hint of worry. How had she gotten here? Medicham and Gardevoir would never prank her like this.

"Hello." a male voice replied. She turned around swiftly and readied an Ice Beam, but stopped when a Blaziken emerged with its hands up. "My name is Blaze."

"Oh." she blushed slightly and cancelled the Ice Beam. "Where am I?"

"You've been selected to participate in Firestorm Battle Royale."

"A battle royale…? Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Well…" she smiled charmingly and looked around. "Can I not do this?"

"Well, you cannot leave unless you do go through with the battle."

"I think you've made a mistake… Perhaps you've mistook me with Alice of Team Firestorm? After all, we look a lot alike! ❤︎"

"No ma'am. I am not the one that chose you. In fact, I am here to serve as a guide."

"Guide? For what?"

"You will be facing one opponent," the Blaziken began. "An Absol. The Alpha Absol."

"Oh, my! Another alpha?" She giggled. "This ought to be fun, then! Treasure hunting is what we do, but I don't mind a sparring match once in awhile! ❤︎"

"However… For you, there is a set item in place."

"An Item? Dear, I don't use items. I prefer natural beauty."

The Blaziken held out a pair of thick green goggles and nodded once. "Here. Choice specs."

"What does it do?"

"They boost your special attack… but limit you to one move."

"One? That seems like a drawback…"

"Well, you are the Alpha Lopunny. You can fight without using special moves, correct?"

She smiled and blushed some more. "Yes… Well, it looks like I'll have to apply maximum effort! But does it come in something different than green? It's such an unladylike color."

"Unfortunately not… I must explain further… This is not merely a sparring match… It is a fight that does not cease until one pokémon either loses consciousness or is killed."

"What? Killed? No!" She shook her head and took several steps back. "I don't…"

The Blaziken chuckled warmly as a small smile formed. "Don't worry. You're in a separate reality. Whatever happens here won't affect you in your real world."

"So I don't have to fight to the death?"

"You still do, but that pokémon will still be unharmed when it's all said and done."

"Alright… I'll do it, then. But only if you come to spinda's café with me afterwards! ❤︎"

The Blaziken tilted his head slightly and arched an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Because, to be quite honest, you seem like a good pokémon." Then she shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "...And you're kind of cute. ❤︎"

The Blaziken smiled and sighed. "I'll consider it."

"Alright…. Well, wish me luck!" she beamed.

"Good luck." the Blaziken said as she walked through the forest and came to a semi-large clearing.

 **-Quint-**

He squinted as the warm sunlight trickled through the canopy of the forest he awoke in. He placed his front paws on the ground and stood up silently. He didn't speak, because as soon as he awoke, he knew that something was wrong. Nobody was around. Not even native pokémon, or bug-types that normally buzzed overhead. He felt around his neck and let out a relieved sigh. "Still have my perish torc…"

He took the extensive silence to observe his surroundings further. It wasn't a rainforest, but it wasn't a tundra forest, either… The air was dry and mildly warm.

"'Afternoon."

Quint gasped and charged up a psycho-cut, then turned around in the blink of an eye. A Conkeldurr was sitting down, eating a handful of berries. It just stared at him and smirked. "You gonna shoot me?"

"No… Not unless you attack me."

"Hmph." The Conkeldurr grabbed its canes, which were pillars of stone about four feet tall, and pushed itself upright. "Alright, I'll cut to the chase. You're Quint, the leader of Team Core. You've been selected to participate in Firestorm Battle Royale."

"Selected? What is this place?" Quint narrowed his eyes warily, and the Conkeldurr shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It's a special place… An alternate reality, if you will. Here, there is no leaving until the battle is complete."

"What battle?" Quint questioned. "I didn't sign on for any battles in a mystery dungeon!"

"Relax, will you? This isn't a Mystery Dungeon. It's an arena. You've been selected to fight."

"No, thanks…" Quint quickly turned around and began walking, but the Conkeldurr appeared in front of him again. Quint gasped and turned around, and he was in the exact same spot. "What…?"

"Like I said… You can't leave." The Conkeldurr seemed disappointed, with a solemn frown appearing as he said that. "It's not my choice, either. I'm just here to tell you who your opponent is."

"...Very well." Quint quickly weighed his options. He wound up not moving at all when he tried to leave. "What happens to the loser?"

"They are returned home, the same as the winner."

"...Will any time have passed in our world?"

"No. Hours in here translate to seconds out there. You'll be exactly where you left off."

 _Like Marowak's Dojo…_ Quint thought to himself. After considering the fact that he couldn't leave, he sighed and took a step forward. "...Tell me what I need to know."

"Your opponent is a Lopunny. The alpha Lopunny. And she is very manipulative with male pokémon. You'd do well to limit physical contact because of her ability."

"Understood." Quint tilted his head up as the Conkeldurr pointed to his left. "The field is that way. Good luck."

 **-3rd Person-**

As Lopunny emerged through the trees, she took a quick look around at the forest that seemed to fade into nothingness as a snow-white Absol shimmered into existence. It radiated so much power, it was impossible to ignore. And it was definitely male. She could tell just by observing its posture. "Hello~! ❤︎" She waved at him, and a smile tugged at the edge of his mouth.

"Greetings." the Absol replied.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Lopunny smiled charmingly, and the Absol bowed respectfully. "Quint. And yours?"

"Lopunny!" she giggled. "Quint is so strange-sounding… But we aren't here to discuss names, right? Did you get a guide pokémon that told you you had to fight?" Lopunny questioned.

"Yes. Now if you'd like, might we begin?" the Absol deadpanned.

"Very well!" Lopunny smiled and placed the Choice Specs on her forehead. She felt a powerful force wash over her, and Quint stood perfectly still. She tilted her head after about thirty seconds of silently standing off, until the Absol vanished in a flash of light. She leapt into the air as the Absol appeared where she had been standing, and she landed on the ground gracefully, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "That was a dirty trick, you know!"

"Well, I do fight to win," Quint remarked.

"Fine, sweetie. You want a good fight? I can oblige." Lopunny closed her eyes and was enveloped in a purple sphere of light. When it shattered, her ears were as long as her entire body, and her arms and legs were much more muscular, almost resembling a less bulky Machoke. She dashed forward with quick attack, and she felt the Choice Specs take effect. She cursed herself for choosing such a weak move as the one she could use, and Quint's eyes flashed white before he casually stepped to the side. She stopped herself with her ears and kicked the side of his head, sending him sprawling. He stood up as she leapt at him again with quick attack, and this time she landed a solid knee jab on his side. He grunted in pain as she used her ears to prop herself up, spring into the air, then slam down on top of him. But he rolled out of the way, and before Lopunny could land a hit on him, he had charged up a psycho cut and slashed at her from two feet away.

She ducked beneath the blade of energy and swept his legs out from beneath him with her ears, then punched the back of his head before she felt a disturbance in the air. She gasped and used quick attack to put some distance between her and the Absol, but the future sight attack hit her hard. It left a crater where the orb had hit the ground, only several feet behind her. She was hit by the psychic burst and tumbled forward, and was caught by surprise when Quint landed on top of her with giant snow-white wings protruding from his back. He had two paws on her arms, the other two on her ears.

She kicked his side in an attempt to get him off, but he snarled and charged up an ice beam in the back of his throat. She fought against the alpha's crushing grip, and just before the Absol launched the ice beam, she wrapped her legs around his torso and rotated her hips until he was thrown off of her. He used his wings to remain upright and dashed forward again, this time slashing with his horn relentlessly. Without any special punching moves, she couldn't block the swings. Only dodge. She leapt backwards, then feinted using quick attack, causing him to use detect. She smiled and waited for the effect to wear off, then kicked his throat with all of her strength. He coughed sporadically and collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, and Lopunny just registered his necklace glowing with a dark red hue just before it let out a screeching noise that put her nerves on end. The monotonous sound droned on for several seconds, and she stumbled backwards as the ground began spinning in front of her. She grasped at her chest as she felt the perish song take effect, and used quick attack one last time on the just recovering Absol, knocking it out just before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Analysis: Lopunny had a held item that limited her to one move, and she forgot in the moment she used quick attack. That meant that its special attack boost was useless. But she could still fight mega-evolved. Quint, however, underestimated her. She didn't underestimate him. Since it was a battle of two Alphas, one being a speedy, fast-hitter and one being a heavy hitter that relied on a lot of slashing moves, it was tough to determine the verdict. In the end, she scored a solid hit on his neck, but his perish torc took her down soon afterwards.

* * *

So... Yeah; This one was a draw. And since I don't like making both foes lose in the event of a draw, I will simply not cross either of them off of the contestant list.

Sorry for the delayed posting! It won't be a regularly scheduled release like I thought it would, since I've procrastinated school yet again, so I have to make up for lost time over the course of the next month or so. That being said, I know it was a short fight, but I didn't know how to make it any longer without it being drawn out... Writing battles like this from scratch is hard. :P But go ahead and let me know if you enjoyed! If you have any submissions for two you want to see fight, feel free to leave the details in the form of a Review or PM! It's always appreciated! Up next is Grovyle the Time Gear Thief Vs. Flatline the Assassin! Much Love!

-PL


End file.
